The Secret Saturdays Trivia
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The shows trivia


The Kur Stone Part 1 Trivia

¦Deadbolt gets destroyed in this episode and dosen't appear again until the first episode of Season 2.

¦The Saturday HQ and Airship's first appearance.

¦This is the second time Nicole Sullivan and Will Friedle have both worked together in a cartoon. First time was in Disney's Kim Possible.

The Kur Stone Part 2 Trivia

¦Zak's line about saving Fiskerton from the curse in Fiji is a reference to the comic story The Cannibal Curse.

¦Zon becomes part of the family after Zak saved her life from Argost, and after she saved him from Argost as well.

¦Zak uses the Claw for the first time in the series.

¦Zak is seen using his power without his eyes glowing.

¦When zon carried away with zak she had him by the mouth but the next momement hes in her feet.

¦First time that Zak almost gets killed in the series.

¦This is the only episode when Zak uses his powers without his eyes glowing.

¦Zak's glowing eyes are kind of similar to Avatar: The Last Airbender when Aang's eyes glow when he uses his power; only his eyes glow white while Zak's glow orange.

The Vengeance of Hibagon Trivia

¦V.V. Argost doesn't appear in this episode, but he is mentioned several times.

¦According to Zak, we learn that Japan is Weird World's number 1 fan base.

¦Dr. Yoshico (who was mentioned in the episode) is possibly a member of the Secret Scientists.

¦Character Debut(s): Professor Talu Mizuki, Shoji Fuzen, Dr. Yoshico (mentioned only).

¦When the Hibagon crushes the box, Zak disappeares but in the next time he's there.

¦After when Zak got away from the train, his shoe was off, but when he came down he shoe was back on.

The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Trivia

¦When Van Rook and Drew meet up he says to her, "What, no kiss hello? I thought we used to have something." This is the second time he alludes to a past relationship between them. Then in Target: Fiskerton, it is revealed they dated in college.

¦First time that "The Claw" is the main objective for Zak; the second time is in The Return of Tsul 'Kalu.

¦This is the first and only time in the series so far that Zak uses his powers without the Claw.

¦When Zak enters the burial grounds, he feels the cryptid artifacts that were on the cave wall surrounding him, and when he uses his power they all light up as if he is around a mystic hotspot, and he could control all the Amaroks that were in there. This could be foreshadowing his cryptid powers as Kur, because what other type of cryptid could use its power around a mystic hotspot.

¦Doyle was only credited as "Van Rook's apprentice" in the end credits in The Kur Stone Pt 1 and in this episode.

¦Van Rook and Doyle's second appearance.

¦Paul Cheechoo's second appearance.

Guess Who's Going to Be Dinner? Trivia

¦The title of this episode is a take on the movie "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner."

¦Dr. Arthur Beeman references the original Ben 10 series by saying "sweet Galvan Prime," the homeworld of the Galvans.

¦It is hinted that Doc and Drew have a bad anniversary when Doc says, "Next anniversary, back to the squid intestines."

¦In this episode Zak isn't seen using his cryptid powers.

¦The Headmaster of the Legion of Garuda is seen briefly while Zak is checking the Interpol Criminal Database for Piecemeal.

¦Actually Zak briefly uses his cryptid powers in this episode. When he was holding his mom's fire sword up as it was being charged up by the solar lighting, you can see Zak's eyes glowing orange. This means he was around another mystic hotspot. Since he was around a lot of cryptid plants it made his power stronger than ever.

¦This is first time that Zak uses the Tibetan Fire Sword.

¦During their previous anniversary, Doc and Drew were somehow trapped inside a squid.

¦More of the Saturday HQ is shown during this episode.

¦We learn that the Saturday HQ has a kitchen, a place for the Saturday Sub, weapons vault, cryptid plant area, airship landing pad, and a carrier for the airship. The home also expands to a few feet underground.

¦You can see Zak's green band in the elevator after Komodo tore it off, but then it disappears.

¦Zak setting traps for Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese is similar to Home Alone when Kevin McCallister sets up a bunch of booby traps to catch the two bad guys.

¦Zak yelling at Piecemeal, "Now, get out of my house!" and blasting him out of the home is a reference of Spongebob Squarepants when Squidward yells at Spongebob or Patrick to leave his home or when he throws them out of it.

The King of Kumari Kandam Trivia

¦When Zak is fighting the serpent, the cortex disrupters disappear and the Claw reappears.

¦In the short screenshot after Zak hits his mom, you can see two Argosts

¦Zak uses the Cortex Disrupter for the first time in the series, and it shows that he may need more time to learn how to use it.

Van Rook's Apprentice Trivia

¦When Doyle hacks into Van Rook's client list, Baron Finster can be seen.

¦While Drew is searching the Crime Data Base, several characters from the Ben 10 show can be seen briefly including Dr. Animo, Hex and Enoch.

¦We learn that the Airship has a utility closet, the perfect place for hiding when you really want to help.

¦When Zon caught the Alkali Lake Monster's horn, Van Rook's shout sounded like Argost's. This is because Van Rook and Argost are both voiced by Corey Burton.

Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit Trivia

¦The back of Doyle's hair when he says, "See, not all science has to be boring" is orange, not red.

¦When Zak and Doyle are coming out of the volcano, Zak is in his suit and in the airship he is in his normal clothes.

¦when doyle said that he was good at the good guy thing too his boots were orange.

The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Trivia

¦How could the Owlman tell that Zak was different from other humans?

¦Since it's revealed that Zak is Kur, this means that the person the Owlman nearly ate was the powerful Sumerian cryptid.

¦When Drew uses the fire sword at night, the sword generates blue fire from moonlight. This is confirmed by Jay Stephens on the Toonzone Forums, . ?p=3490230&postcount=119.

¦Doyle gets fired for endangering Zak too much.

¦This is the Saturday HQ's 4th appearance.

¦Zak being carried away by the Owlman and then being dropped in its nest to be devoured is similar to Jurassic Park III when Eric Kirby was carried away by a Pteranodon and was taken to her nest also to be eaten.

¦Doyle is seen shortly without two earrings on his left ear in the prison cell and when the police officer comes up to the family.

¦The antenna in Doyle's jet pack disappears when Zak and Doyle tagteam.

¦When the Owlman captures Zak first he's dopey and the Owlman grabs him on his hips, then Zak's got awake and he's shouts and the Owlman holds only his shirt.

¦Zak was 11, he was too young to get locked in a prison.

The Swarm At The Edge Of Space Trivia

¦Francis's glove in the area of his thumbs disappears and then reappears when he plays his "game" after his dad got stung.

Eterno Trivia

¦Despite having to sit this one out by his parents, Zak like on all occassions takes matters into his own hands.

¦Wadi and her father's first appearance.

¦Zak was told to sit this one out, but in the end, he gets promoted back to being an ally, for saving the village people, most importantly for saving his mother.

¦Zak ends up being promoted as an ally for rescuing the village and his mother.

¦Wadi pantses Zak twice in this episode, probably because she likes him a lot.

¦Zak wears boxers.

¦Sometimes Zak's taller than Wadi, sometimes Wadi the taller and sometimes they have the same height.

¦After Eterno touches Doc he can't move his leg, but when Zak appears with Wadi and Fisk he can.

¦When Wadi begins to read Eterno's story, they are in the cave where they found the scroll, but when she is finished, they are standing outside near the water turned to salt. However, it may have simply been they moved outside during the sory.

¦Ben 10: Zak going against his parents wishes, and solving the problem himself, is similar to what Ben Tennyson's future son Kenny does, after his father told him to sit out his fight against Kevin, and for not letting him help a lot on missions.

Black Monday Trivia

¦Besides his hair and the fact that he is evil, Zak Monday still has a similar personality and power to Zak Saturday (which is proven in Paris is Melting when he controls Komodo to hold a chair with his tail). This is unlike the rest of the Mondays as far as we can tell because they have major differences in personality like Doc Monday not being smart or Drew Monday being more scientific than magical.

¦This episode was originally called "The Dark Side of Monday."

¦Drew Monday has the same sword weapon like her counterpart only it shoots ice instead of fire.

¦When Zak Monday uses his power it glows green while Zak Saturday's power glows orange.

¦We learn that Zak has a room on the Airship, and get to see the kitchen.

¦Zak Monday's powers work with the Claw, as when he uses his powers on the Saturday cryptids and tells Zak Saturday to beg for him to stop, Zak M is using the Claw, not the Fang. This may have simply been a mistake, or a subtle way to point out how similar to two Zaks' powers really are.

¦Doyle is absent from this episode.

¦Drew Monday is seen with the top of the zipper.

¦The Claw and the Fang switch places when Zak looks at Drew Monday.

¦When Zak wakes up, his cast disappears then comes back when he hits the desk.

¦At the begginning of the episode, as Zak Saturday touches the mirror and it begins to glow vividly with green light, Zon Saturday jumps into the air, wings outstretched, but freezes there motionless until the green burst of light overtakes the screen and the opening theme begins. While Zon is frozen, the other Saturdays move back in shock (in Drew Saturday's case, though, she jumped foward)

Cryptid vs. Cryptid Trivia

¦This is the first episode we see Van Rook's face.

¦In the criminal database on the Cryptipedia, Dr. Animo, Hex and Enoch from Ben 10 is shown.

¦In this episode Zak was able to control every cryptid in the complex, plus he could also make a wind-aura around his body, and the Rakshasha (which guards Kur's tomb) was friendly to Zak. Probably because Zak is the real Kur, and that this must be his past self's tomb.

¦The spices on Fisk's ice cream disappear.

¦In the fighting scene Baron Finster damages Doyle's jet pack, it then later blows up into pieces while in the sky. However in the arena, Doyle has another undamaged jet pack with him, even though he doesn't work for Van Rook anymore. He either stole one from him, or had another one.

¦This proves that Zak is Kur, since he was able to not only make a wind-like aura around his body, but he could also control every cryptid at Kur's tomb, in spite of his powers causing him pain.

¦It's revealed that Kur has a tomb. So that would make it Zak's tomb.

The Underworld Bride Trivia

¦This marks the 4th time that Zak has saved Zon's life.

Ghost in the Machine Trivia

¦In the reflection on the computer Doc's scar is not seen.

¦In the scene where Zak is knocked backwards because he couldnt use his powers on the Swamp Monster, he landed against a tree, but in the next scenes, the tree is gone, but Zak still sits in a similar position.,

¦The title of the episode is probably based from the Japanese Animated film, and TV series "Ghost in The Shell."

¦It could be based off an episode of the X-Files of the same name. In the episode, they showed voice recording splicing as the scientists did to lure the Saturdays.

¦When Komodo, Fisk and Zak got into one body, it seemed that Zak was the dominant one, because he made his pets telling also "Mom?" to Drew.

¦Fisk, Komodo or Zak would never hurt Doc and Drew, maybe this was a sign of Kur's presence.

Something in the Water Trivia

¦Doyle mentions that Doc inherited his wealth from his family fortune.

Target: Fiskerton Trivia

¦This episode also shows how Zak and Fisk really care about each other.

¦In this episode Argost told Zak a detail about Thanksgiving. It is the rumor of the reason why Argost was temporary Holiday NPC in FusionFall (maybe permanent).

¦Komodo and Zon appear to dislike each other a lot, but they have to help each other for Zak (such as Doc telling them both team up for his son). This also continued in Once More the Nightmare Factory (such as Zon rescues Komodo from the Nicaraguan Blood Sucking Vines).

¦Before Sliding at the slopes, Drew's Gloves disappears.

¦When Piecemeal was electrocuted by the neural parasite, Fiskerton's leg can also been seen electrocuted, but he doesn't get hurt for a strange reason.

Once More the Nightmare Factory Trivia

¦Zak has three toes while being electrocuted.

¦This episode shows how Doc really cares about his family.

¦Argost's Crest reads "Orbis Terrarum Est Me" which Translates to "The World is Me", quite fitting for his plans!

Curse of the Stolen Tiger Trivia

¦Shoji Fuzen ends up falling into a misty gorge. It is unknown if he survived the fall.

¦Zak's powers once again show a big sign of improvment, especially how he was able to change the luck on the tiger.

The Kur Guardian Trivia

¦Doyle's Glove disappears and reappears while holding a stag beetle larva (Lucanus cervus).

Food of the Giants Trivia

¦Abbey Grey is revealed to be Van Rook's new Apprentice.

¦It is unknown how the team got back their real weapons as they were "sabotaged."

¦In one scene, Doc, Drew, and Zak's weapons fall apart, but in the next scene they're all fixed up again.

The Atlas Pin Trivia

¦Zak is wearing his normal outfit at the end and then a few seconds later he's back in his underwater suit.

¦When the Naga visits the Saturdays, an avalanche occurs — it blinks and snakes do not have eye lids.

¦After doyle hangs up, Zak's sleeves are black but the next scene their orange.

Paris Is Melting Trivia

¦Zak doesn't use the Claw or his cryptid powers in this episode.

¦This is the Monday Family and the Smoke Mirror's second appearance.

¦Abbey has been revealed to be Dr. Miranda Grey's younger sister.

¦Despite "Monday" being a supposed made up name for them, when Zak Saturday asks Drew Monday if she "Would trust Zak Monday" she responded with a "no". So it can be possible that Monday is their surname, as Drew Monday responded knowing who he was talking about, or it is possible she just went with it due to the circumstances.(This actually makes sense, since when Zak originally coined the name "Monday" during the Monday family's first appearance, he first mentioned it to his mother, who was actually Drew Monday pretending to be Drew Saturday at the time, also he memtioned the name "Drew Monday" to Doc, Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon Monday while they were pretending to be his family).

¦The shadow for Zak's nose is upside-down.

¦komodo monday said zak will send your brothers wrecks paris zon is a girl not a boy

Where Lies the Engulfer Trivia

¦Doc, Drew, Paul, and Fiskerton make cameo appearances.

¦Third time that Doc and Drew don't play big roles in the series.

¦None of the family cryptids appear in this episode (besides Fiskerton).

Shadows of Lemuria Trivia

¦When Zak and Zon crashed into the room where Doyle was, the relic didn't glow, which would imply that Zak wasn't Kur, at least not yet

¦This is the 25th episode to be aired and it aired on July 25th.

¦Fiskerton's instincts lead him to the place where Kur would be revealed ? Antarctica

¦Dr. David Bara makes his character debut in this episode.

¦The Saturday HQ is destroyed in this episode, and it still looks that way in The Return of Tsul 'Kalu, so as of now it is unknown if the Saturday HQ will be rebuilt. Some fans assume that it will be repaired at the end of Season 2, but it hasn't been confirmed yet.

¦there is goof in this episode were drew isn't possessed when she was.

Kur Rising Trivia

¦Kur is not located in his tomb.

¦Zak is the real Kur.

¦There is a different song at the ending of this episode.

¦At the beginning of "Kur Rising," a symbol that appears to be the letter c with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the Kur Stone. The same symbol appears at the end but this time appearing in Zak's eye. Jay Stephens has revealed that the symbol simply means Kur: . ?p=3404647#post3404647.

¦Doc and Drew finally realize that the ultimate powerful cryptid that they had been looking for all these years was in fact their own son. This means that Zak's cryptid powers, were actually Kur's powers, and it also explains why Zak is very skillful and very strong.

¦All this time the Saturday family, the Secret Scientists, and Argost have been trying to look for (or capture) the most powerful cryptid in the world, yet they didn't know that it was with them the whole time.

¦When Argost is attacked by the army of cryptids he has a scratch on his right side of his face. When he is seen again the scratch never appears on that side.

¦When Fiskerton was put up against the wall by Munya, at first there is only a little web on him. Later this web grows or Munya just adds more.

¦When the Saturdays,Doyle, Argost, and Munya slipped down by the time Kur was rising, the Saturdays still had their headsets, but by the time the screen was a black-out, the headsets were gone.

¦When the Saturdays and Doyle were hiding behind a giant rock, Doyle's jacket was long, but when they all attacked Kur, Doyle's jacket were suddenly ripped into a very short jacket.

Kur Part 1 Trivia

¦We learn that Van Rook trained Abbey too well, and is now out of buisness.

¦Abbey is absent from this episodes, but she was mentioned.

¦Argost is absent from this episode, but he is mentioned several times.

¦If this episode skipped 6 months after the incident in Antartica, what have the Saturdays been doing during that time?

¦Zak had different control of his powers then he normally does, it's because that since he is now 12 years old, he's at the stages between a kid and an adult.

¦It's possible that The Saturdays have faced Deadbolt before, when Zak was telling Fiskerton how easy the head came off last time.

¦This is Deadbolt's second appearance and inspite of being upgraded his head pops off again.

¦Second time in the series that an episode has two parts in it.

¦After Beeman was kicked by Doc, his shout sounded like Talu Mizuki's shout when he was tossed by the Revolving Beast.

¦Rani Nagi's spikes on her tail shrink and move down her tail.

¦When Rani Nagi was wrapping her tail around Zak a part of her orange part of her tail turns green.

Kur Part 2 Trivia

¦Zak actually said to his parents that they couldn't trust him = He didn't trust himself.

¦Fiskerton said: "Say what!" clearly at the end of the episode.

¦We learn that the reason Argost mysteriously dissappeared for the past 6 months, was because he was still recovering from his injuries he suffered in the battle against Zak in Antartica.

¦This is Argost and Munya's Season 2 debut.

¦There two events of Zak's Kur powers in this episode. First, he believed the Nagas attack would begin in Hong Kong, but it started in New York City, NY his powers might have affected his mind to pick what spot it was (or he had no idea and just guessed some place), and it gave The Nagas a head start in there attack. Second, when Zak tried to use his power to stop the invasion, his powers went out of control, and it made every cryptid (except Fiskerton) to go awry, probably the Kur part of Zak wanted to take control of this.

¦Towards the end of the episode, a news report showed footage of Zak uses his powers, and said that he was the leader of the invasion and made the cryptids attack the City, with police now investigating, and since New York has National tv that broadcast's World Wide, Zak is really a fugitive now and may possible be now a fugitive from the law as well.

¦The Taniwha is the only known serpentine creature to be returning back to its habitat. It is unknown what happened to the Mamlambo, the Arabhar, and the Lou Carcolh.

¦The Taniwha returning back to its habitat is somewhat similar to the Lake Van Monster returning to her habitat.

¦The Minhocao is actually the Lou Carcolh. The Minhocao is a giant worm, while the Lou Carcolh is a huge mollusk with serpentine characteristics.

¦Although the Nagas have summoned about 2-5 Arabhars, but there was now only one Arabhar with Rani Nagi's army.

¦The Taniwha resembles a mosasaur as Taniwhasaurus is a species of mosasaur.

¦The Mamlambo has the ability to give a severe shock like an electric eel.

¦Zak agreeing to bad guy like V.V. Argost is similar to Star Wars Episdoe III: Revenge of the Sith when Anakin Skywalker agrees to become the Emperor's new apprentice.

The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl Trivia

¦Argost rising from the grave on Weird World in an obvious homage to Tales from the Crypt.

¦This is the second time Drew throws a TV in the airship. Ironicly, in the game "Beasts of the Fifth Sun", after the TV's broken by a cryptid, Doc says by the communicator: "That sound... Did your mom just broke ANOTHER TV?"

¦The TV was thrown out but in the next episode it's back where it was.

¦Third time that Deadbolt gets destroyed.

¦We learn that Zak can now use his powers without making eye contact.

Into The Mouth of Darkness Trivia

¦The chase scene in the silver mine is like the one from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.

¦The meaning of this episode is explained when Argost tells Zak of how much of a monster he has become with the Bunyips being scared of him. This means that Zak is going deeper and deeper into the darkness, which means the bad side and also down the path of evil.

¦This episode showing what Zak is becoming is similar to Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones. Anakin Skywalker also had conflict that brought him into the darkness.

¦Zak/Kur is the real monster of this episode.

¦This episode is called "Into the Mouth of Darkness" because like Argost said, Zak has in fact become some sort of monster. One, the Bunyips are really scared of him (they even have sad puppy dog-like faces with a few tears). Two, he lies to his parents, betrays his own mother and lets the bad guy get away.

¦This marks the end of Zak's deal with Argost when says that he needs to stop listening to that guy.

The Legion of Garuda Trivia

¦We learn that the Saturday's Airship has an auto pilot that is controled from Doc's wrist.

¦The Saturday's Airship also shows seems to be a bit indestructable, seeing that no matter how many lasers were fired at it, there wasn't any marks on it.

¦The Saturday's second ship "The Griffon" makes its third appearance in the series.

¦Zak almost gets killed again in this episode.

¦This is the 31st consecutive time that Zak has almost been killed.

¦We also learn that if the spirit of Kur gets driven out of Zak's body, then Zak'll die because Zak is Kur himself, not just someone who is possessed by Kur, contrasting to what the Saturdays hoped to be.

¦V.V. Argost makes a brief cameo apperance in this episode.

¦Gokul was seen before in Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner when Zak searches The Interpol Criminal Database

¦It is possible that Argost will use the flute to destroy Kur or to either gain control of/influence Zak and/or kill him.

¦This is the first time that the Saturdays visit an area they have been to before.

¦We learn that Drew is an Ace Pilot and has a reputation to protect.

¦Doyle, Van Rook, and Zon are all absent from this episode.

¦V.V. Argost makes a breif cameo appearance in this episode.

¦Munya is absent from this episode

¦Abbey Grey, Ulraj, and Wadi do not appear in this episode.

¦Zak's second trip to the Naga's nest.

¦Rani Nagi's 6th appearance in the series.

¦Drew is an ace Pilot.

¦Zak is almost killed by the Flute of Gildamesh.

The Return of Tsul 'Kalu Trivia

¦From the picture founded by Drew we can assume that Fiskeron can write.

¦As of now it is unknown if the Saturday HQ will be repaired again. Some fans assume that it will be fixed at the end of Season 3, but it hasn't been confirmed yet.

The Unblinking Eye Trivia

¦Since the episode Legion of Garuda, most of the Secret Scientists (Arthur Beeman, Miranda Grey, Deadbolt, and Talu Mizuki) decided to leave Zak alone. However, Agent Epsilon was not one of those Scientists who appeared in that episode. Also, Agent Epsilon doesn't want to hunt Zak, but rather recruit Zak into joining his family to use his powers as Kur. Also, Paul Cheechoo, Odele, and Cheveyo might chase Zak, but this could be argued as they maintain contact with the other scientists, who might have told them to leave the Saturdays alone, while Epsilon would not have been told anything as he does not maintain permanent contact.

¦This is the second time that Zak has been described as a monster, first time was in "Into the Mouth of Darkness."

¦This is Epsilon and Francis's Season 2 debut.

¦This is a picture of the Lake Van monster fighting with Zak. It is labeled "The Unblinking Eye."

¦The robot walkers used by Epsilon and his people resemble the Morning Star Heartless in the Kingdom Hearts Series.

Life in the Underground Trivia

¦Ulraj's and Wadi Season 2 debuts.

¦We learn that zak can control cryptids no matter how the distance between him and them

¦In the this episode, Zak admits that he has a crush on Wadi, and Wadi also shows her interest in Zak.

¦Wadi kisses Zak for the first time.

¦We learn that Ulraj doesn't like Wadi, becasue she is not his type, much to Wadi's dismay, which makes her like Zak more than him.

¦The Jinshin-Uwo is actually the Minhocao. The Jinshin-Uwo is actually a giant eel-like creature, while Minhocao is large worm.

And Your Enemies Closer Trivia

¦We learn that V.V. Argost is the reason why Drew and Doyle lost their parents in the Himalayas.

¦Zak Monday gets killed in this episode.

¦Doc, the Secret Scientists, and Komodo find out about Zak's secret deal with Argost.

¦We learn that Argost is actually a Cryptid, a Yeti.

¦Tsul'Kalu returns in this episode to find Zak.

¦The Monday Family appear again in the episode, in the images of when Argost searches through the Saturday's Computer.

¦This is the first episode that shows three death causes. Zak Monday's and Drew and Doyle's parents.[all by Argost]

¦The Secret Scientists make a deal with the Saturdays to leave Zak alone for a few weeks and give Zak a chance to prove he can handle his devolping Kur powers.

¦However, their deal is quickly broken in the following and final episode, War of the Cryptids.

¦Zak Monday makes his Season 2 debut.

¦This is Zak Monday's third (and final) appearance in the series.

¦Zak's secret with Argost is exposed in this episode, yet his family still loves him.

¦This Tsul'Kalu's 2nd appearance in the series.

¦Before Tsul Kalu comes, Zak's powers turn from orange to white.

¦Right before Argost fully steals Zak Monday's power, his hair flashes to Zak Saturday's hair color.

War of the Cryptids Trivia

¦Many cryptids return in this episode either siding with Zak or under the influence of Argost:

¦Zak's Army: Grootslangs, Bunyips, Nagni Vatus, Jersey devil, Calopuses, Jishin-uwo, The Kumaris, Hassi, Koerakoonlaseds, Ahools, Atmospheric Jellyfish, The Fouke Monster and Tsul'Kalu.

¦Argost's Army: Skree, Thunderbird, Allegewi, Algerian Sea Centipede, Vltava River Sprites, Cherufes, Mokele Mbembes, Migas, Mississauga Blob, Munya, The Nagas (they are his servants, not soldiers).

¦Parts of The Weird World Mansion is destroyed.

¦With Kur gone, Zak can now finally live a normal, peaceful life with his family and friends.

¦Fisk wears a black suit at Van Rook's funeral, even though throughout the series, he's hardly seen wearing clothes.

¦In the end Zak ends up filling the prophecy that his father told him, he saved the world, defeated Argost (again), and got rid of Kur forever.

¦Van Rook dies saving Drew; The Saturdays, Doyle, Ulraj and Wadi have a funeral for him at the end of the episode.

¦Abbey Grey is absent from this episode, and doesn't even attend Van Rook's Funeral.

¦Agent Epsilon and Francis are both absent from this episode.

¦Talu Mizuki appears briefly in this episode and has no dialogue. He also doesn't attend Van Rook's funeral.

¦At the end of the episode, one of the Koerakoonlaseds was chased away by the Grootslang. This is sort of strange, since the Koerakoonlaseds were on Zak's side like the Grootslangs. Although the Grootslang may not actually chased it away on purpose, since the Koerakoonlased may have just moved out of the way, since the Grootslang continued to chase the Cherufe and Mokele-mbembe away.

¦It is unknown what happened to Beeman after he was stopped by Miranda. Although it's possible he was kicked out, due to that he intentionally tried to kill Zak. It's also possible that Talu Mizuki was also kicked out, due to that he was preventing Doyle and Van Rook from destroying the flute.

¦While the Thunderbird was blowing a huge blast of wind, most of the flying cryptids under Zak's control (Jersey Devils, Nagni Vatus, and Ahools) are blown away and a Skree was briefly seen being blasted by the wind and its eyes were in Zak's control. This is strange, since Argost uses Skrees as his soldiers.


End file.
